This invention relates to liquid feed compositions for animals and the process of producing liquid feed compositions. In particular, the invention relates to liquid feed supplements having an increased energy level and in particular liquid feed supplements which contain a high proportion of added fat. Applicants are aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein: 3,019,109; 4,061,728; 4,117,170; 4,171,379; 4,171,385; 4,171,386; 4,172,755; 4,197,319; 4,211,796; 4,225,621; 4,230,736; 4,234,604; 4,265,916; 4,285,974; 4,311,713; and 4,642,317.
Liquid feed supplements are widely used for feeding animals, in particular ruminants such as of cattle, sheep and the like. Liquid supplements have several advantages compared to dry feed supplements. One advantage is that since these feed supplements are in a liquid state the different components can be uniformly distributed throughout the liquid medium without difficulty. Furthermore, the liquid nature of these supplements make them economical to manufacture because of the relatively simple type apparatus required for producing liquid feeds as compared to dry supplements.
Conventional liquid feed supplements usually employ a a carbohydrate solution such as molasses and include other nutrients such as calcium and protein sources, including non-protein nitrogen. A disadvantage however of conventional liquid feed supplements is that it is very difficult to provide a liquid feed supplement which supplies a sufficiently high energy level to the animal as is often needed to provide for full growth of the animal or to maintain the animal in good condition. Increasing the energy content of the liquid feed has proved to be very difficult, since incorporation of additional carbohydrate, such as increasing the level of molasses, increases the viscosity of the liquid feed supplement often to the point of rendering it unmanagable. Crystalization or partial solidification of the feed supplement can cause, plugging of piping and other equipment used to transport and contain liquid feed supplements. On the other hand, incorporation of energy into liquid feed supplements by incorporation of fats has also not been successful in providing high energy levels. Fats and water are not normally miscible. Incorporation of any significant amounts of fat in liquid feed supplements has resulted in separation of oil and water phases in the liquid feed supplements and the failure of the supplement to reliably provide suitable feed.
Separation of the oil phase may occur as rapidly as within a few minutes after mixing, since equipment typically used in the feed industry is not effective to homogenize these mixtures. Moreover, conventional feed supplement ingredients do not lend themselves to homogenization, due to their inherent lack of emulsifying properties. Sophisticated chemical emulsifiers have been tried with only moderate success in feed supplements; their high cost precludes commercial use.
Liquid feed supplements have a further disadvantage, compared to dry materials, of being more expensive to ship on a pound per pound of nutrient basis. By definition, liquid supplements contain water which must be transported and is a non-nutritive part of the supplement.
The present invention provides a method of increasing the energy content of a liquid feed supplement composition so that the energy provided to the consuming animals can be substantially increased thereby. In particular, the energy is increased by the addition of fat incorporated in the liquid feed supplement in a dispersed form. The liquid feed supplement remains stable with storage so that the fat content does not separate from the aqueous portion of the liquid feed supplement to form separate phases. Moreover, the liquid feed supplement remains fluid, that is it does not gel or solidify. The supplement can be transported without plugging piping, pumps or other transport equipment.
Further, applicants' stable supplement can be in a highly concentrated form so that it may be economically transported. The concentrate may then be blended on site with water or with locally obtained nutrient solutions, such as molasses. By transporting the supplement as a concentrate considerable savings in transportation and handling costs can be achieved.
In particular, applicants' process involves reacting the fat with a base such as sodium hydroxide to at least partially saponify the fat to create sodium soaps of fatty acid from the fat source. This reaction is preferably carried out in conjunction with the aqueous phase, for example, by reacting the fat with sodium hydroxide in the presence of at least a portion of the total water content of the liquid feed concentrate. It is preferred that both the fat and water used in this phase be heated to an elevated temperature, for example above 150.degree. F. The water is most preferably is heated at temperatures at or above 195.degree. F. and the fat may be heated even higher, for example 235.degree. F. or more. The sodium hydroxide or other base is incorporated in the aqueous phase. The aqueous phase and fat are then brought in contact and maintained in a heated condition with vigorous mixing for a period sufficient to permit at least partial saponification of the fat. This may take from approximately from 5 to 15 minutes, then the reacted fat and water are blended. The remaining ingredients, such as additional proportions of water and nutrients, such as urea, phosphoric acid, ammonium polyphosphate, trace minerals, vitamin concentrates and calcium sources are added to the reacted solution. Additional materials, such as attapulgite clay and calcium chloride may be added to act as stabilizing agents to help maintain the emulsion of oil in liquid. Calcium chloride, in particular, can supply an additional source of nutrient calcium.
It is an object therefor of the present invention to provide a liquid feed composition which contains an increased energy level.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a liquid feed composition which contains a stable dispersion of fat as a nutrient ingredient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid feed supplement which comprises a stable emulsion of liquid and aqueous phases having other nutrient materials combined therewith.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a concentrated liquid feed supplement which can be blended with additional materials at the site of use.